


we get lost in the night

by trueprinci



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Confessions, Love Confessions, M/M, Nonbinary Character, Nonbinary Keith, Other, Outer Space, tagged as 'other' and 'm/m' cuz i consider keith to be nb or a demiboy, take your pick but this uses they/them pronouns for keith, they're both trans lads
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-27
Updated: 2017-01-27
Packaged: 2018-09-20 04:59:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9476726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trueprinci/pseuds/trueprinci
Summary: And so, theUFO, it drops down, silently fallingWe long for companions tonight, so we take them from the frailIn the vast emptiness of space and time, Keith finds Lance and holds him close, with barely any room to breathe. Their chest feels as if it could burst at any moment, and they find themself craving the feeling more than anything. Keith feels as if they are on edge of a ship, an iceberg waiting to crash. It's exhilarating; a high for an adrenaline junkie.





	

**Author's Note:**

> this is a purposely trippy klance fic KIND of meant to be listened to along with [kikuo's UFO](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wWNFDMdJUVs) since i both thought about klance and listened to this song for two days straight lol. title and lyrics in the summary are from this song. please enjoy i can't stop crying over klance

In the vast emptiness of space and time, Keith finds Lance and holds him close, with barely any room to breathe. Their chest feels as if it could burst at any moment, and they find themself craving the feeling more than anything. Keith feels as if they are on edge of a ship, an iceberg waiting to crash. It's exhilarating; a high for an adrenaline junkie.

Lance squeezes their arm in the emptiness, and Keith's stomach tightens. They turn to attention- searching Lance's face for answers. Lance only tugs them closer, until the two are face to face. Keith is the one to close the space between them, and soften their eyes. It's only then that they realize how scared they are- and a tear falls from beneath Keith's eyelashes. They hold tighter to Lance to stop themself from shaking. Lance smooths the tear into their skin with his thumb.

 _I don't know where we are, or what we're doing,_ Keith panics without opening their mouth, but Lance seems to understand.

 _We'll be fine,_ Lance coaxes against their mouth. Keith likes Lance's lips, the shape of them, the words that pour from them, so they trust him.

 _Do you want to go back?_ Lance asks, but it's still gentle, and his thoughts are right there.

 _No,_ Keith is headstrong. _I want to stay here with you._

Lance nods. He brings Keith closer, looping an arm behind their neck. 

The stars around them are blinking bright in blues and whites. The air is light, the gravity is weightless. There's a quality to the air that makes their bodies sway in the vastness of it all, threatening to throw them tumbling sideways. Keith is still breathless, but for the life of them cannot imagine anything other than the grip on their chest and the warmth Lance shares with them. 

They bring Lance in for another kiss, longing to share breath with the boy in their arms. The kiss is a clash, teeth and lips and saliva. Keith can feel everything in Lance's bottom lip and the hand rubbing circles at his hip- the vast expanse around them both, the contact of their suits, the love that makes their chest swell. 

Afterwards, it's quiet, and Keith can breathe. 

_You know,_ Keith starts. _Sometimes you infuriate me._

 _I know,_ Lance responds. _It's kind of my job._

The space swirls. Keith's chest is still tight.

 _But I can't get you out of my head,_ Keith admits. The casual touches, the brushes of lips, the biting words, the embraces....

 _I hear you thinking,_ Lance tells them. _I love the stuff I do with you, too._

Keith's breath hitches, and their stomach feels light, but full of air teasing at the seams. 

_Listen,_ words catch on their tongue, but they can't handle the feeling of being full to bursting any longer. _I...I love you._

Lance faces softens, smiles so genuine that Keith swears it's the most beautiful thing they've ever seen. _Of course I love you too._

The stars glitter around them, and everything is still. Keith feels like their hands are frozen. It's all they can do not to completely bury themself in Lance's shoulder.

Suddenly, they're both there, in their gasp of space and time, leaking hot tears onto each other. The two can't help but laugh at their pathetic states, but continue to cry all the same. Lance sniffles turn into snorts, and Keith grins hard through their tears. It's lovely.

Their tears float in the expanse, creating bubbles of salty liquid in the empty air. They can reach out and touch the bubbles- if they so pleased. But they don't, and watch the liquid as it gently suspends in the air. It makes the crying a little less embarrassing to process- that something like sadness in physical form could embed itself into beauty.

Then, in that space gap, they're kissing like they need it to survive. Faces still streaked wet, they kiss like a storm and a flurry of wind. Everything is so hot, so desperate, they can't keep their hands off each other. Keith cups Lance's face, soft, fingers pressing, and Lance holds Keith's waist, hard, gripping tight like he never wants to let go.

Their emotions are running rapid, wild like nature herself. Keith feels the urge to overflow. Keith's heart thumps, beat erratic, and they're so close that they can feel Lance's heart pounding too. He's right there in Keith's arms, in the cosmos and the great universe. The galaxies around them are shining, the brightness welcoming. Keith wants to disappear into this moment, keep it locked away in a pocket of the universe to revisit and indulge in. 

Through their thoughts, they come to a mutual understand that this moment has to end. They come to another unspoken understand that neither of them is going to say that, and continue to hold each other. Keith tucks themself beneath Lance's chin, and clings to him in the weightlessness of it all. They get a peak at Lance's eyes before they move down, and they sigh. Lance's eyes are dark, consistent throughout, and still blotched red around the edges, as Keith imagines their own eyes to be. Lance's hands move to their back, tracing circles, and Keith emits a noise of content. Lance plants a kiss into their hair.

The atmosphere is light, and the stars sing in harmony. It's all untroubled and warm, and in Lance's arms? Keith is safe. The rough and tumble of battle is far, far away, no lasers or swords to clash or sting. Keith feels so far from it all, holding tight to Lance, breathing calm with a heavy chest. 

Lance begins to hum, something sweet and melodious. Though upbeat, Keith feels it tug at their heartstrings and pull downward towards their stomach. Lance smooths the beat into Keith's soft hair, vibrations spreading across their head. Keith smiles into Lance's chest.

There they float, weightless and warm, in the still silence of space, for minutes, hours, days, years... Time seems to slip away. Keith could guess that they've only been holding each other for a few hours, but they don't _really_ know. They want to keep this forever and never go back, but in their reluctance to leave comes clarity that this moment happened, and will never have _not_ happened, and nobody can take that from either of them.

 _Ready to go back?_ Lance prods eventually, combing his fingers through Keith's hair.

 _Yeah, if you are. Keith answers_ , and gives his hand a squeeze.


End file.
